Because you loved me
by T. Lecter
Summary: O trovão ecoa e a luz falha. Talvez caiba aos sentimentos iluminar o coração ensombrecido. #Faberry#


**Because you loved me**

* * *

><p>A chuva açoitou a janela de Rachel. A luz piscou quando um relâmpago clareou a noite. Quinn se encolheu num susto, mordiscou o lábio inferior e olhou instintivamente para Rachel, analisando sua reação.<p>

Rachel, abraçada ao seu travesseiro, encarou os olhos arregalados de Quinn e tentou sorrir. Estavam separadas por quase todo o comprimento da cama, sentadas em extremidades opostas.

– Foi só um relâmpago – disse Rachel, que contraiu os ombros no instante em que o trovão alcançou seus ouvidos. O barulho remexeu seu estômago e seus lábios liberaram um gritinho esganado.

– Jesus Cristo! – exclamou Quinn, levando uma mão ao coração. – Ok, Berry, temos mesmo que ensaiar esse dueto hoje? Essa chuva tira toda a minha concentração.

– Você não pretende ir embora com essa tempestade, pretende? E se você ficar presa no trânsito, bater com o barro, cair num abismo, talvez você morra ou pior...

– Berry, pelo amor de Deus! Tudo bem, eu não vou sair nessa chuva – e nem pelas próximas por pelo menos vinte invernos depois disso. Você me assusta.

Por alguns minutos o único barulho audível no quarto foi o da chuva batendo contra a janela. Rachel continuava com o olhar fixo no de Quinn.

– O que foi, Berry? – indagou a loira, desconfortável.

– Nada.

– Desembucha.

Rachel respirou fundo. Apertou o travesseiro contra o peito com mais força, baixou o olhar e concentrou-se nas mãos de Quinn.

– Você ainda não me disse qual o motivo de pedir para eu cantar um dueto com você.

Quinn fez um biquinho, algo já natural em sua expressão quando se sentia contrariada, amuada, irritada ou apenas _meu-deus-Rachel-cale-a-boca_. Suspirou.

– Isso é relevante?

Rachel mordiscou o lábio, um novo relâmpago iluminou seu rosto e a luz tremulou. Cruzou as pernas sobre a cama e abraçou os joelhos.

– Eu não diria "relevante". É só... estranho. Nunca fomos melhores amigas, e ainda temos uma história com o Finn... bom, e eu duvido que você queira apenas fazer uso da minha incrível voz.

– Rachel, por favor, pare. Você está embrulhando meu estômago. Estou quase cogitando encarar a chuva.

A judia exibiu seu olhar de criança rejeitada e ficou em silêncio. A luz piscou novamente e ela notou Quinn se encolher ainda mais na outra ponta da cama.

– Você quer um casaco?

Quinn não respondeu, mas também não o recusou quando Rachel correu ao guarda-roupa e voltou com um suéter vermelho para ela.

– Talvez... – começou a loira. – eu esteja querendo testar o Finn. Quero ver qual de nós vai ganhar mais olhares apaixonados dele durante a música.

Rachel deu uma risadinha.

– Espero que saiba que isso é infantil e que combina mais comigo do que com você.

– Eu sei – confirmou Quinn, sem pestanejar. – é por isso que eu disse ao Finn que o dueto foi idéia sua.

– Você o quê? – a expressão de Rachel era a de mais completa perplexidade e pânico. Ela se ajoelhou sobre a cama e pôs as mãos na cintura. – Chamo isso de jogar sujo, Fabray!

– Vamos lá, Berry. Qualquer um imaginaria você agindo assim. Não seria novidade pra ninguém. Não sei qual é a do chilique agora.

Rachel levou um tempo para se recompor.

– Tudo bem, Quinn. Eu não vou surtar por isso. Eu decidi direcionar meu fôlego ao meu talento, e não a garotos como o Finn. Ele é como um câncer, sabe? Espero que você descubra isso antes que seja tarde.

Quinn revirou os olhos.

– Quanto drama. Ok, isso é sobre mim, Rachel. Não sobre você ou seus sonhos ou o que for. Devíamos aproveitar a chuva e ensaiar. Estamos perdendo tempo.

– Por que escolheu essa música?

– Você vai mesmo questionar tudo sobre tudo que eu faço hoje? Deus! Escolhi porque eu gosto dela. Só isso. Agora vamos ou não ensaiar?

– Ok. – Rachel fez uma careta. – Sem mais perguntas.

A morena caminhou até o micro-system e deu play. A melodia começou a tocar e ela acenou para que Quinn começasse.

– _For all those times you stood by me. / For all the truth that you made me see. / For all the joy you brought to my life. / For all the wrong that you made right._

Rachel sorriu ao notar o sorriso de Quinn. Por alguma razão ela se lembrou do discurso da garota antes das regionais e de como isso ajudara Rachel a compor sua música. Então ela começou sua parte:

– _For every dream you made come true. / For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby. / You're the one who held me up. / Never let me fall. / You're the one who saw me through, though it all._

Quinn tinha seus pensamentos voltados a diversos acontecimentos. Talvez fosse aquela maldita chuva tirando sua concentração, de novo. Lembrou de Beth, por alguma razão. Talvez fosse porque Rachel a fazia lembrar-se de Shelby. Aquele sorriso era parecido com o dela de uma forma muito irritante.

Cantaram, juntas, a próxima parte da música. Quinn levantou, caminhando até Rachel e fazendo-a segurar sua mão para que simulassem uma dança boba próximas a janela, suas vozes contra a da chuva.

– _You were my strength when I was weak. / You were my voice when I couldn't speak. / You were my eyes when couldn't see. / You saw the best there was in me. /Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. / You gave me faith 'coz you believed. / I'm everything I'm Because you loved me…_

Quinn sorriu e deixou Rachel continuar. Manteve seu olhar fixo no da morena, e sequer notou quando a luz finalmente se desligou, levando consigo o fundo musical. Era apenas a voz de Rachel e a chuva como sinfonia.

– _You gave me wings and made me fly. / You touched my hand I could touch the sky. / I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. / You said no star was out of reach…_

E Quinn não se importou de continuar, ambas estavam sérias agora, concentradas na letra e no frio que entrava pela fresta da porta. Rachel segurou a mão da outra para ouvi-la cantar.

– _You stood by me and I stood tall. / I had your love I had it all. / I'm grateful for each day you gave me. / Maybe I don't know that much…_

Antes de concluir o verso Quinn aproximou seus lábios dos de Rachel e – '... _but I know this much is_ _true_' – a última palavra os tocou.

A música tinha gosto de cereja, constatou Rachel. Ou talvez fossem apenas os lábios de Quinn.

_Os lábios de Quinn tinham gosto de cereja, constatou Rachel. Ou talvez fosse apenas a música._

É.

_Daquele jeito soava melhor._

E quando seus olhos se encontraram, durante o intervalo de um relâmpago, Quinn se afastou e buscou um lugar na cama. Seus lábios estavam com gosto de Rachel. _Ou talvez fosse tutti-frutti._ Não. _Definitivamente_, era gosto de Rachel.

– Quinn... – a loira ficou alerta. – Por quê...

– Rachel. Não. Sem mais perguntas, você disse.

E Rachel calou. Esperou Quinn pegar no sono antes de deitar ao seu lado. Dormiu tentando adivinhar a resposta.

–

**N/A:** Caguei no final. Beijos.

**N/Dan:** Cagou nada, ignorem. Mas imaginem as duas fazendo uma performance-videoclipe-Titanic de _My Heart Will Go On_. MORRYZ0Z.


End file.
